MisTaken IdenTity!
by gadhadada
Summary: the Entity Taken as Mis-Identity ...!
1. Chapter 1

**_OK, I m Back…. Hahahha… yeah a Bit Long Story…_**

 ** _It's based on One of My Pyara Baccha BFF Plot…_**

 ** _So A Big Thank You Baccha for Your Trust…_**

 ** _Hope Ill Fulfill Your and Others Expectation's…_**

 ** _..._**

* * *

 ** _..._**

 ** _Regarding Last Story, really Nice FeedBacks I ve got from My Baccha Party…._**

 ** _ANGEL BETU: SPNiens means Fan of CW show title Supernatural…_**

 ** _I m really Thankful to_** ** _TIA, SS 1912, SGJ, RAI, RHIA, PRIYA, PRIYANKA, ABHI-YA-FAN, SHIKHA, KIRTI, MISS RAIYA, PWINCEX ANGEL, ABHI FAN, DUOSUN, AD FAN, JYOTI.A, SARIYARJ17, MISTI, RD, BFF, ANGEL BETU, BHUMI_** ** _and Others Active or Silent Readers…._**

 ** _..._**

* * *

 ** _..._**

 ** _I Apologize with_** ** _RAI, BETU BETA, PWINCEZ ANGEL, DUOSUN_** ** _for Not Reading their Stories as I'll started My Reading Posture when any of You now started any New Story which not base over any Episode as I m Completely Out from CID… OK Bacchun…._**

 ** _..._**

* * *

 ** _..._**

 ** _Ill Updating Chappy on Two days Difference so U will have a Chance to Tell Me Your Critical Points, anything which I Miss or You Want so Ill Added or Edit it in further Chapters…_**

 ** _So, Lets Enjoy…._**

 ** _…_**

 ** _…_**

 ** _…_** ** _._**

* * *

 ** _Mistaken Identity_**

 _Voice (trying to Balance with): ohhhhh…. (apology tone) Sorry Man…._

 _The Man only Sighing on this Young Lad Apology during His Speedy ride where He Hit with Him when entering inside a Restaurant and just rushed out with this Small Sorry in typical Western style…_

 _He is wriggling His Fingers inside His Shirt Pocket, found some Shinny Glassy Thing, Smiled and Patted over it while moving ahead towards His table…._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _It's really a Nice Gathering after Long Warm Months especially for Dewali Break either its going on after Dewali but who Cares…_

 _Daya joins the Gang who obviously Weaver His Excuse about Late Arrival and telling Him about Waiting for Snacks serving, Rajeev started…_

 _Rajeev: acha hua na… (to Ashoke, started taking Fries with) khair Nuts zarur lety aana…_

 _Rahul (added): aur 2/3 Gharam Coats bhi…_

 _Ashoke (irritated): aby bhae, Main Sydney ja rha hun… Alaska Nahi…. (making space in table to serve their foods) Aayii Samajh…_

 _Daya (now taking His part in that conversation with): kitny Dino ka Plan hy Aap ka…?_

 _Ashoke: Yaar hy tou Aik Week ka… pr dekho… (sweetly) Rohit pr Depend krta hy… Zid kary ga tou Rukna paray ga…_

 _Abhijeet (shockingly): arry tou ye Rohit kya Wahein hota hy… (Ashoke nodded wwith Amendments) Nahi Yaar, aata jata rehta hy, per haan Kaam ki wajah sy wahein rehta hy Zyada tar…_

 _Abhijeet (added taking nuts with): hairat hy, kabhi Meri Mulaqat Nahi hui Us sy…_

 _Rahul (with sigh): Meri tou Jawani mein hui thi…_

 _Rajeev (quickly): Us ki ya (wink Daya who already Smiles with) Tumhari…._

 _Rahul (embarrass with): Baku Mut…_

 _Daya: wesy (playing with His Juice glass with) Aap ko Malum tou hy na kay wo wahein hy…_

 _The Question and especially the tone having Small Teasing shade caught by Everyone as its done purposely , Confused All even Daya easily caught the Flair of Anger inside His Elder Bro Eyes so added in Smirk…_

 _Daya: U knew na (gulp and add) Us ka koi Bharosa Nahi…_

 _Ashoke giving Shy Smile while Rahul Laughs loudly although Patting over Daya Shoulder understand the Rest Two that Something happened in Past Witnesses by Thrice and obviously They does not want to Share it with Class…_

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _The Time Flies and when All moved out after Finishing and Enjoying the Meeting with Ashoke especially as Next Week He will Fly with His Family to Sydney, First to Attend a Seminar and also spend few days with His Brother Rohit who is basically Daya and Rahul College Friend…_

 ** _[A/N: Read "Mysterious Death: Post at IF for Rohit Introductory Small Role, BTW, its only Limited over Name so it's not Necessary to Read that Story]_**

 _Daya sat behind Wheel and got a Clamp on His Shoulder, turn and found Abhjeet over Pessanger Seat, Clipped His Seat Belt and ask…_

 _Abhijeet: haan bhae… (taunting) kya tha ye… Ain…?_

 _Daya (ignite the vehicle with): matlab…?_

 _Abhijeet: matlab, yehi Sahab kay Mood ka… Saara Samy (now Daya taking out Quillas from Parking lot hears) bas Hun Haan krty rhy… (telling) Khaya bhi Kuch Nahi… kisi Topic pr koi Khas Baat bhi Nahi ki…_

 _Daya (ask): tou…_

 _Abhijeet: yani (smirks) Daant kha chukein hain Mery Choty…_

 _Daya (makes face although taking Vehicle at road): Saari Ghalati Freddie ki thi (Abhijeet giving Him a Knowing look so Daya changes Clause in His Previous Statement as) acha Aadhi Meri thi… aur (pressing tone) Rajat bhi tou tha (again found a Fierce Glare, completely changed in Anger) acha, Sub Meri thi… bas Khush (gives a Punch over Abhijeet Arm on His Satisfied nod with) Tum tou Chahty ho Ye Baccha Badnaam ho jaye…_

 _Abhijeet (with wide eyes, looking around with): Bac… Cha…._

 _Daya (again Smack on His Head and turn His Head on His Face with): ye Baccha…._

 _Abhijeet (now in Fresh tone): Bacchy ko Bara banny ka bhi Buht Shauq hy… (heard Daya HUNH, added more) Kaha kis nay tha kay Wahan Jao.. Bina Back-Up kay… (more in strong tone) aur tou aur Sahab Freddie aur Rajat ko bhi bina batayey Slip ho gaye… (grumble) Bewakoof…_

 _Daya (teasingly): Bata kr jata na tou Pata hy na Kya hota… (stressed) Nikl jata Wo Hath sy…_

 _Abhijeet: aur agr wahan (asking) Encounter ho jata tou…?_

 _Daya (quick): hua tou Nahi na…_

 _Abhijeet (strictly): Daya, Apni Ghaltiyun pr Qismat ka Parda Mut daalo… (with sigh) wo tou Achi Luck kaho ya Acha Waqt kay Kailash itni Asani sy Hath aa gaya.. (adding more) Apny Aap mein Nahi tha Wo Nashy mein aur Guards bhi Nahi thy Us kay Sath.. Warna…_

 _Daya (in sad tone): Sir, ny Mujhy Shabashi bhi Nahi thi…_

 _Abhijeet (ask): Main dun…_

 _Daya gives a Tight Push to Abhijeet who started Laughing Sweetly even asking in whole way about MAIN DUN…._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _After reaching at Residence, Daya takes out Accessories from His Wears with that Glaze Shiny Post-Card size thing coming out as a Photo having a Red Circle around a Background face and on it backside, the Detail of that Circled Face giving few Small Jolts over His Body…._

 _The whole Picture now really turn Him Upside Down…. He could not Understand what kind of Reaction He showed except Ringing on the Specific number and Expelled His Rashness about the Issue…._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _The Conversation again roaming in His Head although the Cell still moving Back and Fourth in between His Fingers…._

 ** _The Young Dude Dashed with Daya when He entered in Restaurant inside a Mall to Meet His Friends group Yesterday Evening, now sat against Him, eating bunches of French Fries…._**

 ** _These Few Young Champs are now really taking Good Positions as Forces Personally arranged these Young Pals with the Types of Crimes and Criminals now Active in Society…_**

 ** _They coming Up with Complete Bio-data, Backgrounds even few times Furthers Clues of the Information makes them Popular around…_**

 ** _Obviously CID also Recruit few in them but as They are much Secret so only in High Profile Cases just on Limited bases especially regarding Information Gathering They are Used under IB…._**

 ** _Daya look at the Photo while the New Guy Chattering about the Person whose named only written behind the Photo as ROHIT…._**

 ** _Roomy: Sir, (started as) Naam Rohit Kumar… Kaam Maal idhar sy Udhar krna… Pakka Khilari hy… Juhu pr Bar mein hy tou Bar Tender magar Funkaar Banda hy…. (Daya said Hmmm, so Roomy adds still picking as many fries in His Three fingers Chewing in One Bite with) kehty hain Haji ka Khas aadmi hy…_**

 ** _Daya (trying to be Calm with): aur Family…?_**

 ** _Roomy (again chatter): Baap hy, Medical Practitioner, ab kisi Hospital ya Clinic sy Associated Nahi…. (chugging tone) Retired hy… Aik Bara Bhai hy, Behan aur Bhabi… Maa Nahi hy…._**

 ** _Daya: hmmm… (again) Rehty kahan hain… aur Bara Bhai kya krta hy…?_**

 ** _Roomy: kya Sir, Aap bhi… (Daya look at Him on His Cheeky smile which Confuses Him so gives Him a Stern look, little Straight the Teen said) Nahi, wo Aap tou Jaanty hon gy na…?_**

 ** _Daya (shockingly): kisy…?_**

 _ **Roomy: is (little disgusting tone) Rohit kay Bhai ko… kafi (smirking way) Yaari Dosti hy na aur Apny Abhijeet Sir kay tou Jigri hain wo…**_

 ** _Daya (turn harsh): Dimagh Theek hy (the Soft Growl Shivered the Boy who immediately turn Sober and stop eating heard) pata hy na kya Bol rhy ho aur kis kay baary mein… Lagta hy (warning tone) Tum nay kuch aur hee Samjha liya hy Hum Logun ko…._**

 ** _Roomy (straight, look at Daya eye, Smiled and started): Dr. Ashoke Kumar, the Famous Neurologist, Life Line Hospital, Mumbai…. (whispering as forward towards Daya and say) Something else, You Wanted to Know (sternly) Sr. Insp Daya…_**

 ** _The Man already in Stunned Posture seeing the Teen Boy flipped few notes from His Wallet, placed it under His Fries Plate, again giving a Cheeky Knowing Look to Daya and Leave the Place Relaxly with a Smirk…._**

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _Daya had No Choice to Re-Confirm this Information through Various other Sources after getting Rohit Cell Number/Face-Book Id etc from His Extra Items Saved in Store…_

 _He started His Work Secretly as He does not want to bring up this Issue in front of anyone without Solid Proof…_

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _Abhijeet (shouting): Daya, Daya…._

 _Daya really takes a Sigh Hearing His Name from Abhijeet Mouth and started arranging Stacks with…_

 _Daya (arranging things, Hiding Papers with): Abhi ko bhi abhi aana tha… (grumbling) wesy tou Raat tak aata hy.. aaj Main ny socha tha… Chupky sy Kaam kr lun ga tou… Bureau sy bhi Bhag kr a agaya… Bahan bana kr… hunh… koi Faida Nahi hy… (look at up with) Sach Bhagwaan Jee, kabhi tou Sath dy diya karein….. (reply) haan Boss…._

 _Abhijeet (entering inside Store-Room after getting the Voice way as): yahan kya kr rhy ho…?_

 _Daya: kuch Nahi Boss… (shuffling things to show Him His Busy work with) Wo Rahul ko Ek Case kay liye kuch Notes chahyey thy… (making His tone Casual) Mujhy laga Mery pass kuch Info hy Us ki, wohi Dhoond rha hun…._

 _Abhijeet: acha acha (started sneezing with) Mil jaye tou bahar aa jao, Main Nahany ja rha hun.. (telling) Call Bell aur Phone Bell pr Dihaan rakhna… (leaving with) So Mut jana yahan (murmuring) uff kitni Dhool hy… (making Plan in His Mind Loudly as) Kartik ki Wife sy kehta hun, Apni Bai ki Chutti kay Din bhej dein.. kum az kum yahan ki Safai tou kr dy…._

 _Daya did not Reveal what He already found from that Store room as Abhijeet Left the Place…_

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _It's really a Shocking Information for Him as He First Checked Rohit Cell Number and His Call Records and Search His Facebook ID where He found Only Few Friends but His Original Picture Similar to the Picture of a Man provided by Roomy…_

 _He Checked His Cell number too which was over International Roaming… Daya can't get that if Rohit is not at Australia, how He called His Brother and Family to Spend days with Him there…._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _Daya wanted to Share this News but to whom is the Main Problem… He does not have such Friendly Relations with Dr. Ashoke and honestly He does not wanted to give this News to Him Personally…_

 _He also not in Favor of Including Rahul or Rajeev although He thought to atleast takes Rajeev in Confidence as He has Good Relations with Dr. Ashoke but somehow His Mind and Heart does not come on that Conclusion…_

 _Another option is ACP Sir or Salunkhy Sir, but problem is Salunkhy Sir already went for His Yearly Vacations to Canada and ACP Sir was Busy in Some Case with DCP and DCP Bangalore too and Daya knew the Headache and Problems Both Officers Facing when working with DCP Chitrole and Daya Personally bore that Anger/Frustration where He gank Kaaliya Alone but in Return got Only ACP Sir Scold rather Praise…._

 _Lastly, there is Only Abhijeet Left but Telling Him about such Sensitive Issue even with All Important Information is Little Risky…._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _Daya (sighing): Mery Pass, koi aur Option Nahi hy… Boss ko hee Mujhy Aitamad mein lena hoga… (with seeing the Steam fogging His Mirror as He is taking Warm Shower with) koi aur Option Nhai hy… aur Aaj jo Mian ny kiya (wipe the Fog from His Palm, look at His Sad face and murmur) Jaan Bachni Mushkil hy…._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 ** _Obviously from Last Two days, Daya tried to atleast Stopping Ashoke from this Coming Up Trip or say atleast Warn Him about His Brother through Different ways…._**

 ** _As Ashoke already in Meeting with Duo in these days because He Mostly giving Instructions to Daya about His Swelling Arm Problem as Winter is Coming, also to Abhijeet about His Slight Sinus problem and few other matters…._**

 ** _Daya mostly using His Teasing tone regarding Talking about Rohit or Ashoke Trip to Meet Him Alerting Others but in Wrong ways as He Feels the Anger, Irritation even little Rash tones of Abhijeet, Rahul and Rajeev towards Him…._**

 ** _Today when He again Taunt Ashoke about Rohit work or His Presence at Australia, He feels Ashoke Flushed Face and Abhijeet Controlled Emotions who really wanted to Kill His Buddy at the Spot…._**

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _He came out from Washroom as how many minutes He remain inside this Small Cubical, found Abhijeet already in His room…._

 _Daya (little lighten the scene as rubbing His Hairs with): kya hua Boss…_

 _Abhijeet (straight): Betho (Daya inhale Breath and quietly sat against Abhijeet who asked) kya Mazak banaya hua hy Daya… Dimagh Theek hy na… (rashing tone) kya samjhty ho.. kisi ko Samjh Nahi aata… (gulping anger but added in still Harsh tone) chalo Pehli baar Tum nay Usy Rohit kay hawaly sy Taunt kiya wahan Restaurant mein tou Rahul ny bhi Smile kiya aur Tumhara Lehja Casual tha.. Main samjha kay koi Baat ho chuki hogi, jis kay hawaly sy Tum Logun nay Usy Pinch kiya hy.. magar ab… (standing with) aakhir Masla kya hy Tumhein Us kay Bhai sy.. Wo (irritatingly) kahein bhi rhy… Kahan sy Khilayey, Pilayaey.. Apny Bhai ko Footpath pr rakkhy ya Five Star pr… Tumhein kya… (harshly) kyun baar baar Usy Tease krty ho… Kehta Nhai tou is ka matlab Samjhta bhi Nhai…_

 _Daya (exhale sigh with): Main Tum sy Baat hee krny wala tha…_

 _Abhijeet: ahan… (teasingly) kub…?_

 _Daya standup, Picking an Envelope from His Dresser and placed it against Abhijeet who now sat and started opening the Envelope, Seeing Many Photos, Face-Book Pages, Cell Records Data etc Look at Daya who started…._

 _Daya: Main ny Buht Socha Boss… pr… (sighing) khair ye Rohit hy… (Abhijeet look at the Photo Keenly Heard more) Dr. Ashoke ka Chota Bhai… Haji ko tou Tum Jaanty hee hogy… ab (irritative) Main sirf Un ko Bachana chahta hun… (sadly) Wo Apni Family kay Sath ja rhy hain.. koi aisi News Pata chali tou (asking tone) Batao Avni Bhabi aur Priya pr kya Asar paray ga…_

 _Abhijeet (look at all thoroughly): tou Ashoke Sydney kis sy Mily ga, jub kay ye Sub Pics tou India ki hain… (Daya nodded in Agreement after getting the Smartness of His Buddy who in few words and small Glance got the matter, Abhijeet adds) khair, Wo Last Time pr bhi Ja skta hy Sydney… kisi Kaam ka Bahana bana dy ga… (look at Him) Tum ny…._

 _Daya (interrupts): Nahi, kisi ko Nahi… pr (slow tone) Mujhy is Saturday ko Sir ko batana hoga (little irritated tone) Roomy ko Jaanty hona… (angrily) hain tou ye Naye Bacchy magar kuch Zyada hee Taiz hain…._

 _Abhijeet: hmmm…. Haan… (agreeing with) Wo kuch zyada hee Hath Pair Maar rha hy…._

 _Daya: Challenge kiya hy Us nay Mujhy… (angrily way) Chorun ga tou Nhai Us ko…_

 _Abhijeet (standing hand and weaving with): acha Khair, ye Sub baad mein… (ask) Pehly batao, krna kya hy… Ashoke ki Parsun ki Flight hy…._

 _Daya (look at Him and ask): Tum Batao…._

 _Abhijeet (ask): Rajeev sy Baat karun…?_

 _Daya (tense): Boss…_

 _Abhijeet: haan, Acha Nahi lagta…. Khair (picking All Evidence and say) Mujhy hee Apni Bali Charhani hogi…_

 _Daya (Smiled and ask): Main chalun…?_

 _Abhijeet: Nahi… I'll Handle…._

 _Daya: then Good Luck…. Kuch (naughtly) Toot Phoot jaye tou Bata dena…_

 _Abhijeet (angrily): Baku Mut…_

 _He Left the room while Daya feels atleast Relax to Share Half of His Burden and now His Body really tells Him about His Sound Sleep Time…._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _Abhijeet takes many Deep Breaths before Entering the Cabin of Ashoke after Confirming about His Empty Cabin n No further Appointments from Reception who really Surprised to See Him and after Inviting Him to have a Seat, Listens…_

 _Abhijeet (serious way): kuch Zaruri Baat krni hy Ashoke…_

 _Abhijeet Serious tone Confused Ashoke but just for matter, He called at Reception about No Further Entry in His Cabin from Everywhere either Family/Friends and Colleagues except in case of any Severe Emergency, cuts Call, turn to Abhijeet and ask…_

 _Ashoke (softly): Sub Kehriyet hy na Abhijeet….?_

 _Abhijeet (shaking tone as obviously He knew what would be the Reaction of His Friend, but Composed Himself and ask): Tum Confirm ho na kay Rohit Sydney mein hy…?_

 _Ashoke (confusingly): what… (after a while in rash way) kya ho gaya hy Abhijeet… (disbelieving tone) Tum bhi… already (sighing and add) Daya tou… kya kahun… kuch bhi Kahun ga tou Tumhein hee Bura lagy ga (low tone) Apnay Bhai ko Dekh Nahi rha aur Mery Bhai kay Peechy para hy…_

 _Abhijeet (heard comment but Ignore it and dragging the Photo of Rohit where Rohit in a Bar with): ye Dekho…?_

 _Ashoke (seeing the picture, placed it over His desk and ask): kya…. haan… (after a bit) kay Mera Bhai Bar mein Kaam kr rha hy… Abhijeet Wo Kaam kr rha hy.. (little pressing and pinching way) Tum jaanty ho Bahar ki Country mein Job kitni Mushkil sy milti hay… Part Time Job bhi krna parta hy kabhi kabhi… jo Kaam Milta hy wo kr leta hy as Part Time aur (taunting way) Mera Nahi Khayal ye Tumharay ya Tumharay Bhai ky liye kisi tarah ki (chewing tone) Beizzati ki Baat hy kyunkay Mujhy is sy koi Problem Nahi hy…_

 _Abhijeet (now Spot His Index Finger over another Person in picture and adds): ye Haji hy (Ashoke saw His Brother Shake hands with Haji and the Half Picture showed He sat with Haji Comfortably, listens) International Drug Dealer…_

 _Ashoke (ask in little rude way): tou…. (in little stern tone) Abhijeet Bar mein is tarah kay Log aaty jaty hain…_

 _Abhijeet (after a deep inhale of Fresh air adds): CID ko Tumharay Bhai pr Shak hy kay Wo Drug Dealing mein In Logun ka Helper…_

 _Ashoke (shout): Shut Up…. (standing and hovering over Abhijeet with) Just Shut Up…. (throw both Pics landed over floor with) kya Sabit krna chahty ho Tum… haan… (complete rash tone) Bhai hy Mera… Samjhy…_

 _Abhijeet (trying to Relaxing Him as): Ashoke Meri Baat…._

 _Ashoke (again rash shout): Just Shut Up… (standing His hand with) Stop…_

 _The Cabin Door suddenly Open and Ashoke Assistant appeared with Tense Face, Ashoke look at Him with…_

 _Ashoke (rash): kya hua… (ask in anger) Bulaya Main ny…?_

 _Assistant (nodded with): Nahi Sir, wo (in tense tone) Aap…_

 _Ashoke: kya Aap… (still in scratchy voice) Cheeck Nhai skta Main… koi Baat Nahi ho skti… (still harshly catering as) Insaan Nahi hun Main…_

 _Assistant Immediately Left the room after seeing the Fuming of His Calm and Composed Senior who turned to Abhijeet and adds…_

 _Ashoke (straight): Leave…._

 _Abhijeet (again trying): Ashoke…_

 _Ashoke (in strict tone): Just Leave….._

 _Abhijeet Quietly standup, leaving the whole Envelope over Ashoke Desk after grabbing the Photos from Floor and invaded it inside Envelope, who angrily throw it over His Footstep again so Abhijeet Picked it and then Left the Cabin and the Hospital too without Seeing back although Ashoke falls His Head over His Both Hands…_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Ahan…._**

 ** _Many Reviews, atleast in Double Figures…. Hehehhe_**

 ** _I m Surprised mostly Love and Like the Story…_**

 ** _Its always giving Writer Encouragement to Work More Hard…_**

 ** _Somehow, No One Telling Me about Little Deviation and New Clip and Crisp attempt of My Writing Style…_**

 ** _You All Like it or just its Demand of Story…_**

 ** _I think DUO are Mature so I must trying to Mature My Style too… hahahha…._**

 ** _..._**

* * *

 ** _..._**

 ** _As All named GUEST, DUOFOREVER, ABHI FAN, MINI, BFF, RHIA, ANGELBETU, ABHIII, PRIYA, SHIKHA, DA95, RD, DUOSUN, ABHI-YA-FAN, PRIYANKA, KIRTI, HAJI, MISTI, TIA, JYOTI.A and Other Active or Silent Readers…_**

 ** _..._**

* * *

 ** _..._**

 ** _MINI…._** ** _I m so Sorry Beta, I did not Mention Your Name in My First Chappy of Current Story as I Apologize to U too about Not Reading Your Current Stories but Back if U will started any New… BTW, whose Ur Source of Info… haan… any Inside Birdie…._**

 ** _..._**

* * *

 ** _..._**

 ** _ANGEL BETU…._** ** _Beta, Honestly, No Cable in My Side so No CID… trying to Catch few but the Straight Forward Stories not much Appealing… khair… Yes, My New Craze is SPN… Recommend You to Watch in Your Free Time even to Relax Your Mind…._**

 ** _..._**

* * *

 ** _..._**

 ** _RD…._** ** _Still Not feel able to Step in that Fandom Baccha…._**

 ** _..._**

* * *

 ** _..._**

 ** _HAJI…_** ** _Yes, this Reader Surprised Me… First I m Sorry Beta, if You feel any Bad after Reading that Term but I think U Agreed that in Every Relegion, Country, Place, Gender… Good and Bad people are found… You would not Restrict it to One Gender, One Religion, Country, Place, Race etc…_**

 ** _..._**

* * *

 ** _..._**

 ** _Thank You again for All Your Precious Words and Reviews….._**

* * *

 ** _..._**

* * *

 ** _..._**

 _Abhijeet reached at Bureau with Straight Face Understand Daya that any Bad must be happened with Him regarding that Meeting with which He was expecting too because of the Heating matter, during Lunch Break, He asked when He found Cops went to Cafeteria to get Meals and also Stretching their Legs…_

 _Daya (ask): kya hua Boss…?_

 _Abhijeet sitting over chair as Both starting Sipping Tea which Abhijeet quietly made and it is Clear Indication for Daya that His Pal wanted to Discuss with Him about the matter in Personal…_

 _Abhijeet (gulp the Sip and say): hona kya tha, (little scrunched His Face wih) Get Out kr diya…._

 _Daya (angry): what Rubbish… …_

 _Abhijeet (grip His Arm with): Bekaar Baatein Mut karo (signaling him to take his chair again with) Betho…_

 _Daya (irritatingly): magar Yaar…_

 _Ahijeet: Daya, wo (stressed) Us ka Bhai hy…._

 _Daya (rash tone): Hum nay bhi Aankh Band kyr ky Nhai kaha hy… (rash tone) 50 jagah sy Information lii hy… tabhi…_

 _Abhijeet: Sahab, (taunt either taking another Sip with) Apni aur Meri Examples bhi Saamny rakkhein… kitny aisy Waqt aayey jub Sub Humaray Khilaf tha pr Hum Nahi… (Daya Quiets, Abhijeet added) Waqt lagy ga Daya… Khud Paaly huay Bacchun kay diye Zakhm zyada Dard dety hain (Daya Silent, Abhijeet adds after meaningful Silence in Small Irritated tone) wesy Tum bhi na… (jerking His head with an accusatory tone) kabhi Contact Nahi rakkha… Rohit sy… Tumhein Pata bhi Nahi Wo kya krta hy… kahan hy… (ask) ain…?_

 _Daya really feels Ashamed as after They were coming Close to Dr. Ashoke, who gave Him Rohit Number and FaceBook ID… Rohit tried to keep in Contact with Daya but Sadly Daya Laziness really Playing a Big Role…_

 _Yes, He Talked to Him but Sometimes Different Time Zone, sometimes any Case, any Encounter did not give Him moments to Stretch the Contact from few Minutes…_

 _Honestly, Rohit is Classmate of Daya, a Simple Hi/Hello, few Casual Talks and Sadly when He took Help of His Brother for His Case, its also only a Favoring Call from His Side so Daya does not make a Bond for Him in these Contacts…_

 _After sometimes, Rohit also Abounded All, thinking that might be now Daya does not want to Contact with Him anymore so taken Him and Abhijeet as His Big Brother Friends Circle more than Him…_

 _Few times Ashoke told Daya about that but after seeing Daya Embarrass Face, Little Hesitations, dropped the matter…._

 _Might be He understands that Distance is the Barrier Re-Forming that Friendship thing again…._

 _Abhijeet (again): Tum, (rubbing His Index Finger over Mug rim with) Report Delay Nahi kr skty…?_

 _Daya (look at him as Abhijeet changes His look, adds after a while): Saturday tak… (look at Abhijeet who cursed SHIT and added meaningfully) Main Tuesday tak Delay kr skta hun… (Abhijeet giving Him Hopeful eyes so Daya Softly added) Sir ko Keh dunga kay Information Re-Confirm krwa raha hun… pr (stressed) Wednesday ko Sir ko Report DCP Sir sy Discuss krni hy… Mujhy Tuesday ki Raat ko Poori Report deni hogi, ta kay Sir bhi Usy Parh sakein…_

 _Abhijeet: hmmm… (after a gulp) Case Hum Deal karein gy…?_

 _Daya (nodded): Nahi… IB…_

 _Abhijeet (punch over table with): Damn It…_

 _Daya (raise eyebrow): kyun… (little teasing) Tum kya Un ko koi Favor dena chahty ho…?_

 _Abhijeet (straight): Daya Behtar hy Tum is beech Na paro (Daya makes disagreement grunt, Abhijeet adds) Main kabhi ye Pasand Nahi karun ga kay Meri Tumhari Larai kay beech koi aayey, chahyey Sulah karany ko hee Saheh…_

 _Daya (irritatively): magar wo (pinching tone) Daya Nahi hain…._

 _Abhijeet (standing ruffling His Bear Hairs and said): haan, magar Rishtun ki Izzat aur Un ka Muqaam, Humari Dostiyun ki Pehchan hy aur Main isy kabhi Khatam Nahi krna chahta (whispering tone) wesy bhi wo Bechara itna Bewakoof aur Mota thori hy…_

 _The Gritting_ _ **ABHI**_ _Minimize few Tense Fuzzy Clouds in between Both regarding the matter…._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _The Splattering of Many Items from all over Desk, the Continuous motions and Different tones understand anyone about the Mental approach of Dr. Ashoke right now…_

 _Voice (rash): hunhhhhh…. Bara aaya… (harsh as pacing inside His Cabin with) wahan Daya ko aik Lafz Bol do tou Maarny Maary pr Tul jata hy aur yahan (rashly) Mery Bhai pr itna Bara Ilzaam laga diya… (he added although pressing few numerical button over His cell Keypad with) pr…. (cuts Call before connecting with) aakhir Main Rohit sy Poochun ga Kya (pacing and murmuring with) ho skta hy Us nay Mujhy is liye Bar mein Kaam Na krny ka Bataya ho kay Main Bura Feel karun ya Usy Sharmindagi ho rhi ho ye Batany mein… (after a breath thinking aloud) aur ho skta hy Wo Zyada Paisy Jama krny kay liye ye Job kr rha ho… (thinking aloud as) Zahir hy abhi Hum Log jayein gy.. Kharcha tou Barhy ga aur ho skta hy Humaray Jany ka baad wo ye Job Chor dy ya Off ly ly… aur ye Drug Dealer… (kick chair as( My Damn Foot (regretting tone) ye Abhijeet bhi na… Mery Dimagh ka Dahi bana kr chala gay hy… Buht Zyada hee (pressing teeth) Jasoos banta hy… hunh…._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _Abhijeet did not take much after that Tea Break even He takes Only Few Bites of the Biscuit Pack which Daya retrieved from His **FOOD TREASURE** from His Hiding Place for Munching Tells Daya how much He Stressed….!_

 _Daya Personally also in Worrying phase, somehow the Nice and Mutual Relationship between Both Families really Played an Obstacle to Think any Bad and Negative about them…._

 _He Himself coming in Furry of Sorrow as He Feels He or this News especially in reference of Him as He is Initiator of this News Totally Ruin the Happy Mood of Dr. Ashoke and Family who are Preparing for a Nice Vacation and also for Abhijeet who Feels Bad and Burdened as per se the Relation…._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _The Man turned in Scare or say Shock after Hearing a Soft Call and almost Balance Himself from Stumbling…._

 _Voice (call): Ashoke…._

 _Ashoke (turn and balance with): Jee Baba…._

 _Ashoke Father: kya hua… (confusingly) aisy Dar kyun gaye…? Aur (looking around with) yahan… itni Raat ko…?_

 _Ashoke (controlling Himself with): kuch Nahi Baba… bas Paani Peeny aaya tha…_

 _Ashoke Father Eyeing as Ashoke already Not in Kitchen or Lounge having No Glass or Water Bottle, so asked Softly…._

 _Ashoke Father: kisi (softly) Baat ko ly kr Pareshan ho…? Koi Patient hy kya…?_

 _Ashoke: Nahi (rubbing His Forehead with) bas Baba… Aap ko Chor kr Jany ko Dil Nahi kr rha…_

 _Ashoke Father (Touched His Son Cheek Lovingly and add in Smile): arry, Mian kaun sa yahan Akela rahunga… NainiTal chala jaon ga Raman kay pass… (sweetly half hugged His Elder Son with) Tum Pareshan Nhai ho… Sukun sy Jao (strolling with Him saying) Ghoom Phir kr aao (Smilingly) Pata hy na Rohit kitna Excited hay… aaj bhi Priya sy Baat kr rha tha, Dono Khub Plans bana rhy thy (Softly) Beta, Khud ko bhi Waqt do aur Un Logun ko bhi jin ko Tum sy Muhabbat hy…_

 _Ashoke nodded, takes a Deep Breath, Briefly Hugged His Father and went to His Bedroom still with Tangled Mind…._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _Thursday Morning arrived with Cops Arrival in Bureau… Abhijeet still Thinking to again Contact with Ashoke although He again takes Only Tea in Breakfast which Worried Daya…._

 _During Working, suddenly ACP Sir arrived, Talking on Phone, found Daya at His Desk so Stopped and ask…_

 _ACP: haan Daya, (ask) kya hua… (inquired tone) kub dy rhy ho Report…?_

 _Daya (completely off-guard, glance at Abhijeet and say): Sir, wo Sandy Trout ka Case bhi Dekh rha hun tou thora Waqt lagy ga Main Aap ko (softly) Tuesday tak Case ki Poori Report dy dun ga…_

 _ACP: pr (telling in confusion) Roomy nay tou kaha kay Wo Tumhein Information dy chukka hy…_

 _Daya really makes Fist in Anger over the Teen and again Remind Himself to gives a Nice Lesson to this New Comer, added…_

 _Daya: Sir, wo Main (with slight breath) Information Re-Confirm krwa raha hun…._

 _ACP: kyun (meaningfully) kya ye Tumhari Zimmadari hy…?_

 _Daya Quiets as Obviously ACP Sir is Correct… its IB Responsibility Not His or His Dept…._

 _Daya exchange Look with Abhijeet who already behind ACP Sir who Tilted His Head, understand by Buddy who keeps Quiet… ACP Sir after a while said…_

 _ACP (straight): Monday Morning ko Mujhy Report chahyey… (moving with determined tone) aur Monday Morning matlab Monday Morning…._

 _Daya nodded Professionally even Gulping few Air as He already knew that ACP Sir is not Happy with His Last Attempt of Arresting Kaaliya Alone and Delaying in Fulfilling His Order about Submitting Report at Specific Day means More Clutter for Him…_

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _After that Order by ACP Sir Loud and Clear, Abhijeet has No Choice except to again Contact Ashoke…_

 _He knew Call/SMS/Messages even Meeting is Waste as per His Idea so He really comes in His Cop Avtar…._

 _Here Daya trying His Attempt to Re-Solve the Case so without Telling Abhijeet…._

 _He went to Life Line Hospital, Waiting for Ashoke in His Cabin as He was in His Daily Rounds as per His Assistant and when He come back, the Anger which He Suppressed with many attempts again Flair out seeing Daya in His Cabin…_

 _He takes a Deep Breath just Open the Door, got Glimpse of Daya, entered and without exchanging any Greetings ask in Stern tone…_

 _Ashoke: ab kya (ask) Naya Ilzaam ly kr aayey ho…?_

 _Daya (stunned with sudden attack): Jee…._

 _Ashoke (harshly): Jee kya… (place His Stats in His Desk with) itny Bhooly ho bhi Nahi tou (look at Him pointedly with) Bano bhi Nahi…_

 _Daya (sighing and said): Dr. Ashoke, Main Samjhta hun Aap kitni Pareshani…_

 _Ashoke (teasingly): Tum Samjhty ho Daya… Tum… Mera Nahi Khayal… (after a Relax Breath) khair, Main Abhijeet ko Bata chukka hun kay Mujhy Apnay Bhai pr Poora Yaqeen hy… (taunt) CID ya Us kay Honahaar Sipahee jo chahyey karein… OK… (in casual way) now if You plz give Me Space so Ill get back to My Work…._

 _Daya really Regret on this Meeting on His Own so Immediately Left the Cabin with Grumbling…_

 _Daya (grumbling): Lihaaz kr rha hun tou (with pressing teeth) Dr. Ashoke, jub CID aur Us kay Honahaar Sipahee Peechy party hain na tou Achy Achun ko Paseena aa jata hy… (determined way) acha hota, Rohit ko Pehlay hee Utha lety… jub Apnay Baba kay Sath Thane aana parta na tou Pata chala… (opening Quillas lock, stepping inside, igniting vehicle after grabbing Seat belt with) kya Yaar Daya… (sad tone) kesi Baatein kr rha hy… Dost hain… (thinking) koi Abhi ko bhi aisy Boly ga tou Tujhy Gussa aayey ga na… Soch kya Tu Us ka Munh Nahi Tour deta (look at His Face over Rear-view mirror, taking out Vehicle from Parking with Beating tone) Bhaly Aadmi hain kay sirf Bahar Nikal diya, Cabin sy…._

 _He came back and as His Bad Luck, DCP Chitroley Greets Him in Bureau with Others…._

 _Daya look at Abhijeet, asking about that **KHAROS** reason of Visit in Silent manner but only found His Pal Shug Shoulders… DCP look at Daya, see the Wall Clock giving 11:17 AM and asked…_

 _DCP: arry, (call) Insp Daya…_

 _Abhijeet (corrected): Sir (DCP turn to Him, Abhijeet Corrected) Sr. Insp Daya…._

 _The Slight Glimpse of Smile while few Small Giggling sound from Rest, Annoyed DCP mood who gives Glare to Abhijeet on that Correction, turn again towards Daya with…_

 _DCP (stressed in Tease as): tou Insp Daya (he slightly giving smirk to Abhijeet and then ask) itni Jaldi Kyun aaty ho Bureau…?_

 _Daya (look at Abhijeet face and replied innocently): wo Sir, bas Jaldi Aankh Khul jati hy tou (soft tone) kya karun…_

 _The Giggling turns into Chuckling really Fuming DCP, who coming on His Avtar with…_

 _DCP: Suna hy, (inquiring way) Tum nay Roomy ki dii hui Information ko Seriously Nahi liya… haan…?_

 _Daya really wanted to Kill that Monster, Abhijeet stepped up, refilling Daya Reply with…_

 _Abhijeet: Sir, (straightly) IB Strictly wanted that Only His Officers Allowed to ask such Queries to Us regarding the matter… Not any (taunt) other Officer even of Higher Rank…_

 _DCP really Gulping Anger but its True so Only giving Angry Glares to Duo and went outside…_

 _Both even All Officers takes Relax Breath while Daya asked the Main Question as…_

 _Daya: Ufff… (relaxing Himself with) Jaan bachi… wesy (ask) aaya kyun tha ye, ACP Sir tou hain Nahi…?_

 _Freddie: Sir, Aap ki Baatein Sunny (smiling with) Shayed…._

 _Daya Embarrass on that Indirect Compliment while Abhijeet asked Seriously…_

 _Abhijeet (ask): Sahab thy kahan…? (telling teasingly) Ghar sy tou Sath Nikly thy… Mujhy laga Tum Pehly Pohanch chuky gy…?_

 _As Abhijeet came with Rajat here because Today Rajat Picked Him Up for Some Investigative purpose…_

 _Daya giving Him a Look and Abhijeet Shut Off not Only Himself but Ordered All to Resume their work including Daya and He Himself…_

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _The Time comes where Mostly Officers went for their Outdoor work… Abhijeet grabbed Daya Arm, takes Him to Interrogation room with Force, make it Sound Proof and ask…_

 _Abhijeet: kya, (ask in rash) Tum Mily thy Us sy…?_

 _Daya (confusingly): kis sy…?_

 _Abhijeet (swat over His Arm with): Daya… (angry tone) Drama Mut karo… Tumharay Chehray pr Saaf likha hy… Baatein sun kr aa rhy ho Ashoke sy…_

 _Daya (with sigh): tou Main kya krta Boss… dekha na, (sad tone) ACP Sir nay Monday ka keh diya hy… (indicating Him the Less Time as) Friday aa gaya hy… Humaray Pass Din kahan hain…_

 _Abhijeet: tou (again demanding tone) Mujhy Bata kr tou ja skty thy na…?_

 _Daya (casual tone): choro Boss… (realizing Him) Tum Khud itny Stress mein ho aur… Meri wajah sy hee tou Tum Dono ki Larai hui hy na…_

 _Abhijeet (uttered): Ain…_

 _Daya (nodded with): aur Nahi tou kya… (sorrowfully) Na Main ye Khaber Tumhein deta aur Na Tum Dr. Ashoke ko aur Na Tum Dono ki Larai hoti…_

 _Abhijeet (sarcastically): aur Hum Sub Hansi Khushi Mil kr rehty…._

 _Daya (weaving with): kya Yaar… (tell) Sach tou Keh rha hun…_

 _Abhijeet: Daya, (tersely) ab na Sach mein Mujhy ACP Sir sy Tumhari Baat krni paray gi…?_

 _Daya (with wide eyes): kis Baary mein…?_

 _Abhijeet: yehi kay Tumhein kis Pagal Khany mein Daala jaye (Daya grumbled, Abhijeet added) Tum nay Poory Evidence ky sath ye Baat ki hy… (adding points) Dusra Humari koi Ashoke ya Us kay Bhai sy Dushmani tou hy Nahi.. jo Sach hy, Saamny hy.. ab (with deep breathing) Ashoke Us sy Nazar churayey tou Hum kya kr skty hain… wesy bhi Usy Sachai Pata tou chal hee jaye gi, kisi na kisi Din… aur Rohit kaun sa Ashoke ka…._

 _Abhijeet Instantly pressing Break on His Words before Finishing the Line… Daya feels Strange so ask…_

 _Daya (confusing on that Halt): Rohit kaun sa Ashoke ka… (ask) kya Boss…?_

 _Abhijeet (tackling matter with His Smirking Tease): aby, Zaruri thori hy wo bhi Ashoke jesa Seedha ho…_

 _Daya (agreed with): Point Boss…_

 _Abhijeet: aur Nahi tou kya… (telling Him) ab Log Mujhy Dekh kr kitny Achy Achy Andazy lagaty hain jo Sahab tak aaty aaty Toot jaty hain… (Daya gives Him Shove with HUNH, while Abhijeet leaving room with) cchchchch… ab Main aur kya kya bataon… Daya Tujhy…._

 _The Running abruptly stopped as Cops started appearing in Main Hall Minimize the Laughing of Abhijeet too who really Cursing on His Tongue which caught Him Badly few minutes Earlier against Daya as He almost Safe from Point Percent Chance to Break the Promise made with His Friend and thatswhy Playfully nudged Daya few more minutes to Erase any kinda Doubt from His Head…._


	3. Chapter 3

**_So, again My Baccha Party Like and Loved the Maturity…. Cool…_**

 ** _Few Hurried Replies…._**

* * *

 ** _ANGELBETU:_** ** _trying LOUNGELOBBY or CARTOONHD or VUMOO sites… but yes, starting from Season 1 First Epi… warna…..!_**

* * *

 ** _BILLY:_** ** _ummm, Billy Baccha, I wrote many stories at IF Totally Investigative… regarding Same as I M DA BEST… its little Difficult for Me to Reminding that… Do U have any Glimpse or anything, any Scene of that Story, so Ill give You the Story Title…._**

* * *

 ** _RHEA:_** ** _Baccha, I m not an NRI (not Indian Resident)… its Easy for Me to Watch Epi Online but Sadly CID Lose its Charm now… U knew much Straight Episodes either having Good Content gives Robotic Effect…._**

* * *

 ** _MINI:_** ** _ahan, so aisy kaun sy Topic pr DAR likh diya hy Bacchy nay… Year Sure, I m Happy to Read Your Further Classics…._**

* * *

 ** _JYOTI.A: Very Good Point Beta… but Nobody is Perfect na… its said Slip of Tongue or U say Situation takes Him to Think that Path too… Yaar Bacchy, Humaray Sagy kesy kesy Kaam kr jaty hain… kisi ka Bharosa Nahi… its called Human… Wo Insaan hay and Insaan means Errors… true… Hum Apni Ghalatiyun sy hee Sabaq Seekh kr Khud ko Theek krty hain na… just this…_**

* * *

 ** _A Big Thank You so much Readers as PRIYA, SHIKHA, RD, RHEA, DA95, BETU, ABHI-YA-FAN, ABHIII, DUOSUN, KIRTI, MISTI, BFF, MINI, PRIYANKA, TIA, AD FAN, JYOTI.A and All Active and Silent Readers…._**

* * *

 ** _So moving towards the Ending Sessions of Story….._**

 ** _Yes, I have No New Plot so may be Ill Vanish in Thin Air…_**

 ** _If any one have Any Plot, Share Me through PM…._**

* * *

 _Friday Night is Hectic for Dr. Ashoke as its His Last day in Hospital cause He will have a Flight at Sunday Morning so Wrapping Up All His Works even saying GoodBye to All…. When He is Meeting with Rajeev, who said…_

 _Rajeev (shaking hands with): ohhh Bhai, Main Kal Ghar aaon ga… Bhabi nay kaha hy Wo jany sy Pehly Mujhy Daal ki Pooriyaan aur Aloo ki Sabzi Khila kr jayein gii… Samjhy…_

 _Ashoke (pressing His Palm with): Lalchi Dr. Babu…._

 _Rajeev (Retaleate in smile): Oye…._

 _The Smiling session Ended as Ashoke moving towards Parking lot while Rajeev to His Cabin as He has a Night Duty Tonight…._

 _Ashoke feeling Happy and Light, the feeling of spending Days with Family, away from such Difficult Schedules really giving Pleasure in His Heart and Soul…._

 _He sat in His Car, Ignite Vehicle and Suddenly feel a Cold Shiver in His Spine when heard…._

 _Voice (husky): Ashoke…._

 _Ashoke (see at rear view mirror and growl): ye kya Badtameezi hy Abhijeet….._

 _Abhijeet (seriously): Bahar aa jao Ashoke…._

 _Ashoke: aur (pressing teeth with) Nahi aaon tou…_

 _Abhijeet (now stepping out from back seat, clutching the Driving door handle and in Straight tone): Mujhy Abhijeet hee Rehny do… (slight threatening tone) Sr. Insp Abhijeet banny pr Majboor Nahi karo…._

 _Ashoke (still resisting although now driving door is opened as He unlocked the door with): tou kya karogy… (ask in rash) Maaro gy Mujhy… haan…._

 _Abhijeet (calm down and adds): Tum sirf Meri Baat Sun lo… Bas… Aaram sy… Sukun sy…._

 _Ashoke (irritatingly coming out with): Baku….._

 _Abhijeet (shouldered Him): Betho…._

 _He occupied Driving side seat while Ashoke got the Passenger one, the Key still invaded in Ignition so its Easy for Abhijeet to Start the Engine and takes the Hostage with Him where He wants…_

 _The Ride is not much Long but without any Conversation after getting the Seriousness about the Situation…._

 _The Halt bring back Ashoke from His Thoughts where Abhijeet stepped out which is the Signal for Ashoke to Follow Him as He is Opening a Lock of a Cabin not far aside from Beach…_

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _The Two Young Champs sitting over Stairs, Enjoying coming Winter Chilling Winds, One in Worrying phase while Other trying to atleast showed He is Wake Up with Droopy Eyes, Falling Neck and Dull Posture…._

 _Daya: kya kahun… aik tou ACP Sir wesy hee Mujh sy Naraz hain… ooper sy Abhi bhi Buht Stressed hy (push Rahul with rash tone) aby, Uth ja Rahul… yahan Main (Rahul blinking vigoriously to show Himself Alert heard) itni Ihem Baat kr rha hun aur Tu hy kay (angry) Soye ja rha hy…._

 _Rahul (yawn widely): Daya, 2 bajny waly hain Raat ky… (telling irritatingly) Mujhy Subah jana bhi hay aur Tujhy bhi… ab ACP Sir Tujhy Daantein tou Main kya kr skta hun…._

 _Daya (harshly): aur Abhi jo itna Stressed hy…?_

 _Rahul (stretching His Arms giving Angry Flames in Daya eyes with): tou Tu Mujhy batayey ga kay kyun Tera Abhi Stressed hy… tabhi tou Main Teri Help karun ga Na…._

 _Daya (frustrated way): hunh… Tum sy tou Umeed rakhna hee na Fuzool hy…_

 _Rahul: arry…. (grab His Wrist) acha Bol…._

 _Daya started Blabbering as He told that Abhijeet Stressed because of Roomy and Rahul really going to Sleepy Sack with this Boring Story…_

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _Few Pictures, Cell Call Records, FB Chat Pages even Bar Address, few Witness Statements spread out over Small Table…. Ashoke Completely Quiets, just Hearing or may be Absorbing what Abhijeet traying to Tell Him with…_

 _Abhijeet: dekho, (taking a Deep Breath and in Soft but Clear tone) Main ya Daya ya CID… kisi ko Rohit sy, Tum sy ya Tumhari Family sy koi Dushmani Nahi hy… Wo tou Achi Luck hy kay Ye Khaber Pehly Humaray Hath aa gayii… warna abhi tak IB Tumharay Ghar aa chuki hoti… Ashoke (with deep breath) ye (pressing his fingers over Photo's where Rohit showed in Bar with Haji as) Mumbai kay Ek Bar ki Picture hy… (He feels Ashoke gets Shocked, added more) Filhaal Hum nay Australian Embassy sy bhi Contact kr kay Confirm kiya hy kay Pichly 6 Maheeny mein Rohit Kumar nay Mumbai sy Bahar koi Safar Nahi kiya… matlab (stressed loud and clear) He is still in Mumbai… Dusra… wahan Bar kay kuch aur Employees ki Statement bhi (dragging the Employee statements Zerox towards Him with) yehi Kehty hain kay wahan Rohit Kaam krta hy pr haan Pichly 20 Dino sy Wo Ghayeb hy… (in tense tone) Na Bar mein aaya aur Na hee Us ka Wo Number jo Us nay wahan Likhwaya tha (drag the call Record paper with) wo bhi Band hy aur Us pr kuch aisi Calls aayii hain jo Haji kay Gang sy Related hain… Rohit nay (drag the FB chat page) pichly 3 Maheeny sy Apnay Publicly aur Personal Dono FB Account ko Cheera Nahi hy… (after a bit) Hum nay Us kay IP Address ko Reverse Back kr ky Us kay Deleted Accounts ki bhi Jaankari nikali hy…. (telling their Efficient work as) Us ky Accounts sy Buht Saaray Hacking Software , kuch Audio Files bhi Mili hy… jin ka Voice Sample, kuch Videos etc ki Footage bhi… (after a sigh) matlab, Rohit, Haji kay Sath kafi Jagah Spot hua hy…_

 _Ashoke (without Heat): tou Wo Hum Logun sy kesy Baat krta hy…?_

 _Abhijeet: Pre Pay Call sy ya (adding) aur bhi Buht Tareeqy hain… dekho (grab His Palm with) Ashoke… Main Samjhta hun kay kitni Takleef hoti hy ye Sub Jaan kr ya koi aisa Sach… pr… shayed Wo kisi (after a hesitant bit) I mean… ho skta hy na… Wo kisi aur Ore… …._

 _Ashoke Look at Him, the Pain in His Eyes Cuts Abhijeet Heart in Pieces as Abhijeet this Comment Indirectly told Him which Sore Spot Abhijeet Pressed, although Abhijeet just trying to Understand Ashoke about the Severe Seriouness of Issue…._

 _Ashoke (wipe that Fine Line with): haan wo Mera Bhai Nahi, (little rash) Beta hy Wo… (painful tone) Paala hy Main nay Usy Abhijeet…_

 _Abhijeet (patting that Palm still in His Grip with): Bilkul… Main ye Nahi Keh rha ky Tum Us pr Shak karo… pr Us sy Poocho… cause ab (sighing and leave that Sweaty Plam with) Case Humaray Hath mein Nhai hy… Humein ACP Sir ko Sunday ko Report deni hy.. phir Case IB ko chala jayey ga… (trying to tell the further consequences as) agar Tum Log Bahar chaly gaye tou yahan Uncle ko wo Log Pooch Taach kay liye ly jayein gy… ho skta hy Australian Embassy sy Tum Logun ki Waqt sy Pehlay Wapsi ki bhi Baat ho (with slow tone) Haji's name is in Red Warrant Ashoke… Us sy Related koi bhi Chota say Chota Aadmi Buri tarah Phansy ga… Charges Wohi lug jayein gy… aur (trying to cheer up with) ho sakta hy Sub Ghalat ho… Rohit kay pass aur Thos Saboot hun.. Wo Haji ko bas Ek Customer ki Hesiyet sy Jaanta ho (smilingly) hain na…_

 _The Man Look at Him, Push Him and Left the Cabin Instantly, Hurts Abhijeet who feeling Vibration in His Cell again which He was Avoiding from almost 2 Hours..._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _Rahul: arry (nudge) Phone kr lo na Abhijeet ko…._

 _Daya (angry): tou Main yahan kya Halwa Paka raha hun (weaving His Cell in front of Rahul droopy eyes with) Cell kehty hain Isy… Dhai Ghanty sy Ring huay ja rhi hay… (angry) itny Messages kr chukka hun…_

 _Rahul (sleepy tone as now His Head over His Elbow as He think to make Stairs as His Bed with): Loca… t… io..nnn…_

 _Daya (punch Him over Elbow and Safe Rahul Head to Touch over Stairs Wakes Him up with): Baray Miyaan, nay bhi Kacchi Goliyaan Nahi Kheli hain… hunh…_

 _Rahul (now standing with): Daya, ho skta hy wo kisi Kaam sy gaya ho… Tum Pareshan Mut ho…_

 _Daya really wanted to Kill Rahul on His Bekaar Mashwara as He Feels now Rahul Only wanted His Bed as its already 3AM…._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _The Man really Beat with the Emergency Minor Operation in Minor Accident Case which He Dealt and when get back to His Cabin, got many Calls which really makes Him Tensed…_

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _The Man Picked the Call with Sad Sigh as knew the Caller who just wanted All and Full…._

 _Abhijeet (pick and say): Daya, Main Thori Der mein aata hun… Tu So ja…._

 _Daya (trying): magar…_

 _Abhijeet (straight): Daya…._

 _The Sharp tone understand Daya who Quietly cuts the Call, beading GoodBye and GoodNight to Rahul who already Sleep in standing mode and went to Residence…._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _The Continuous Ringing in Vibration really Irritated Ashoke who just want to Clear His Mind or say giving Himself Time to atleast Understand a bit what He got, taken out the Cell and when trying to Threw it, Snatched the Device by Abhijeet who Look at Rajeev Caller ID, show it to Ashoke and said…_

 _Abhijeet: Baat karo (Ashoke look at Him in Disagreement but Abhijeet pressed with) Ashoke… Please…._

 _Ashoke takes Fresh Salty Air in His Lungs and Expelled it Slowly with Picking Call, Heard the Tense tone as…_

 _Rajeev: Ashoke, kahan ho… (in complete worry) Ghar kyun Nahi Poochanchy aur Uncle aur Bhabi ka Phone kyun Nahi Receive kr rhy… haan… (ask) Sub Theek hy na….?_

 _Ashoke (with sighing): arry Yaar, Abhijeet Neechy Mil gaya tha tou Usi kay Sath Beach aa gaya… (make sound casual) Cell Gari mein tha tou Calls ka Pata hee Nahi chala…_

 _Rajeev (little angry tone): Time dekha hy na aur Abhijeet ko bhi dekho… yahan 3:05 ho rhy hain… Khair (after a sigh) Ghar jao… Uncle aur Bhabi Buht Pareshan ho rhy hain… aur (giving suggestion) Us Pagal ko bhi Bolo… OK…._

 _Ashoke: haan… (Relaxing Him with) Ja hee rhy thy… khair… Thanks…_

 _Rajeev: Thanks kya… (again in ordering way) Phone karo Bhabi ko… ok… Good Night… Abhijeet ko bhi…_

 _Ashoke cuts Call, look at Abhijeet who was seeing Hollow Vacant over Horizon…_

 _Ashoke (slow tone): Mujhy Ghar chor do…._

 _Abhijeet nodded and moving back, while Ashoke Picked All Papers and Photos in Envelope, takes it with Him and Abhijeet Leaves Him at Hospital Parking from where He moves to His House… Before stepping out from His Car, Abhijeet turn and say…._

 _Abhijeet (reminding Him): U hv just Two days Ashoke… Sunday Night ko ye Case Seedha IB ko Deliver ho jaye ga…._

 _The Jerking which takes by Car as Ashoke without saying any word, gunning His Car towards His Destination Leaving Abhijeet in Quiet Sad mode who moved towards His Vehicle which He Delibrately Parked far from Hospital Surroundings…_

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _The Continuous Ringing Constantly on a Single Number and Murmuring after coming towards House and Relaxing the Family… Ashoke occupied Library by making a Plan to Discuss a Case with His Fellow Doctor in UK so due to Time Zone Difference, He must Talk in Call to Him now…._

 _He is trying to Call Rohit after Spreading All Papers and Photo's over Desk with constant Commenting as…_

 _Ashoke: kya kahun… Saary Suboot hain Un Logun kay Pass… aur Abhijeet (after sighing as Understand Abhijeet Efforts with) wo bhi kya kary aur ye (look at His Cell again giving No Reply with) Rohit ka Baccha bhi Phone Pick Nhai kr rha… pata nahi (in tension) agar ACP Sir ya kisi aur ko (in worried tone) Nhai Nahi… kum az kum Abhijeet Daya aisa Nhai karein gy… shayed isi liye Mujh sy Baat… (suddenly rash) pr Baat kesy kr rha tha… jesy Mera Bhai hee Mujrim hy… arry (irritatively) Haji hoga koi Client/Customer… ab Bar mein Seedhy Log tou aaty Nahi hain na…. aur Hath milany ya Sath Bethnay sy bhala kaun Mujrim ban jata hy (again trying Rohit cell and said) O Jahil Insaan Utha ly Phone… (pressing teeth with) Dekh kahan Phansa diya hy… (look at Phone with) Mut Zaleel krwa Rohit Mujhy… Plz…. Main (defeating tone) Baba ko kya kahun ga… Priya… (seeing the picture of Rohit in His Cell with) Kyun Rohit… (wipe a Tear coming from His Eye as) Meri Tarbiyet itni Buri tou Nhai thi…._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 ** _A small Boy standing across His Big Brother who was trying to Scold Him where He Eats few Candies of His Classfellow with…_**

 ** _Voice 1: kitni Gandi Baat hy Rohit… (scolding lightly) Pata hy na bina poochy kisi ki koi Cheez Nahi lety…._**

 ** _Voice 2: pr Bhaiyya, (understanding Him the Difference as) wo Cheez thori thi… Toffee thi bas…_**

 ** _Ashoke: tou kya (little strict way) Aap ko Toffess Nhai milti…_**

 ** _Rohit (scratching His Head with): milti hy… pr…_**

 ** _Ashoke (sighing): khair ab Wapis karo…_**

 ** _Rohit (shockingly): Pait sy…._**

 ** _Ashoke: shhh… (in slow voice) Sub Kha lii kya…?_**

 ** _The Boy Grinning from Ear to Ear…. OK, He knew His Brother is Naughty, Witty, Hard-worker, Honest but not a Criminal, not at any Cost….._**

 _The Flashback brings out Him in Current phase with Wet EyeLashes with Punch over Desk as still Rohit does not Pick His Call with…_

 _Ashoke: Damn It…. (punch hardly hurts His knukles as) Rohit…. Plzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…_

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _Abhijeet Hit with a Man in Darkness who grabbed His Arm and opening Lounge Light with…_

 _Daya (tense): Boss…_

 _Abhijeet (sat over couch and say): Daya, Paani pila Mujhy…._

 _Daya immediately giving Chill Water to Abhijeet, switching on AC of Lounge while sat beside Him, Listens…_

 _Abhijeet (tell): Bata diya Main ny Usy Sub…_

 _Daya (softly): aur….._

 _Abhijeet (look at Him straight with): aur kya… (harshly) Haar Phool daaly ga kya Mujh pr Wo… (ask) Ain…?_

 _Daya: kya Yaar (sat relaxly with) Main ny ye kub kaha…_

 _Abhijeet: Pata Nahi Yaar (with sighing) kitna Dukh hota hy na jub Apnay hee Sabaq Parhayey Bacchy Dil ko Tour Daalein…._

 _Daya just Rubbing His Arm to Relax Him while Telling Him few Casual News and then Both went to their rooms…._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _The Night Only going through with Pain…. Ashoke Tired with Continuous Trying to Contact with Rohit and when He Falls in a Disturb Sleep, He does not know…._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _The Loud Ring, Opened His Eyes and Landed over Cell Screen where the Caller Name is enough to Boils His Blood More than Boiling Point…._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _Voice (softly): Tum Pareshan Mut ho Boss…. (soothing tone) Sub Theek ho jaye ga… Main Khud Dr. Ashoke sy Sorry kr lunga…._

 _Abhijeet Snapped His Head towards His Right side where the Big Bear trying to Settle Everything inbetween Both Friends…_

 _before He said something… Rahul approached in His Full Uniform means He is also about to Leave, asked…_

 _Rahul (to Abhijeet): aur Abhijeet, (ask) Raat kub aayey…?_

 _Abhijeet (look at Him): Ain…?_

 _Rahul (punch Daya Arm who is opening Driving door of Quillas with): is Pagal ny Raat 3 bajy tak Mera Dimagh jo Khaya tha…_

 _Abhijeet (teasingly): Rahul, Tu aisa kr, (suggesting although opening passenger door of quillas as He is coming after Locking Residence Main Door with) thoray Saib, Keely Khareed ly…_

 _Daya & Rahul (look at Abhijeet in Confusion and in One tone): Kyun…?_

 _Abhijeet (telling straightly): Sahab ko Pagal Khany dalwana hy… ab (smirking way) Aadmi Milny jaye ga tou Fruits tou ly jaye ga na…_

 _Rahul started Laughing, Daya Push Rahul, coming around Vehicle, giving Smack to Abhijeet Head, get back to His Seat and said…_

 _Daya (angry way): Chup Chaap Beth jao… warna… (threatening tone) Chor kay chala jaon ga…_

 _Rahul: kahan… (look at Abhijeet wink and say) Pagal Khany….(Abhijeet laughing while Rahul offering Him seeing Daya Off mode as) Abhijeet Main Tumhein Lift dy skta hun…_

 _Daya extending His Arm through bending His Body from Passenger Seat, Clutch Abhijeet Arm, Dragging Him inside who sat while saying Rahul…_

 _Abhijeet (regard tone): Thanks Rahul… Main (sweetly) V isitors mein ly lun ga Tum sy Lift…_

 _Daya (rash): hunh…._

 _They all Leave the Place in Smile although Duo are in Tension, Daya had Double Burdened as He still Feels He is the Main Motive of Battered Relations between Dr. Ashoke and Abhijeet…_

 _…_

 _…._

 _…._

 _Voice 1 (confusingly): pr Bhaiyyaa…_

 _Voice 2 (complete cut tone): just Now…._

 _The Call Cuts in Complete Anger while Ashoke remembered the whole Conversation during taking Shower just not to giving Any Glimpse of Tension to His Family…_

 _The Steamy Spraying of Water Drops really gives Him Moments to Wipe Out His Streaming Tears with them…._

 ** _Ashoke (strict tone): kya kr rha hy Rohit… haan… kya Yaar… (tired way) aisa kya ho gaya…?_**

 ** _Rohit: Bhaiyaa…. (tense tone) Kya hua… Aap aisy kyun Bol rhy hain… haan… (in complete tension) Sub Theek hy na… Main yahan tha Nahi tou Aap ki Calls…_**

 ** _Ashoke (cuts): kyun kya Tum Cell Ghar rakh kr jaty ho… haan… (teasing) Bar mein Ijazat Nahi hy kya Bhai ka Phone Uthany ki…_**

 ** _Rohit (alarmed): Bar…_**

 ** _Ashoke (taking Deep Breath, Sucking Tears and say Straightly): Rohit, Mujhy Jhoot Bolna Nahi aata… Na Mian ny Tumhein sikhaya ab Tum kin (taunting) Logun mein Uthny Bethnay lagy ho… jo Buht Cheezein Nayii Seekh gaye ho…_**

 ** _Rohit: Bhaiyya Aap (still confusing tone Boils more blood of Ashoke) kya Bol rhy…._**

 ** _Ashoke: Tu yahan Mumbai mein hy na… (ask) kub gaya Sydney… haan… (again) koi Record tou hy Nahi Airport Security walun kay pass…_**

 ** _Rohit (uttered in complete unbelievable tone): Jee…. eee…._**

 ** _Ashoke: kyun kya, Haji kay Pass Khara hy Tu (straight) jo aisy Mar Mar ky Aawaz nikl rhi hy…._**

 _…_

 _…._

 _…._

 _The Entrance inside Bureau Bubbling the Blood of Duo when found the New Enemy in town named **ROOMY** sitting in Bureau Main Hall Sipping Tea and Eating Crackers with a Smirking Smile over His Lips as ACP Sir already occupied the Next Chair beside Him…._


	4. Last Chapter

_So the Last Chappy is Up…_

 _Hope My Baccha Party Like it as Previous Chapters…_

 _Somehow not getting Enough Plots or say any Sparking Plot means, Ill Vanish…._

 _Rightoo…_

 _Back with few Small Attempts but when, nobody knows…._

* * *

 _I m really Applauded for **BFF** for His/Her Brilliant Idea for this Story and giving Me Chance to Fulfill it…_

 _Its really Count on those Few Stories which I Personally Enjoyed during Writing…._

 _I Apologize to Every Reader if anything Hurt their Hearts or I forget to Clear it in My Last Chappy…._

* * *

 _ **SHIKHA….** Thank You Baccha for Ur Appreciation, Yes, I hope this Last Chappy Cleared All Your Confusions, warna Main hun na (wink)…._

* * *

 _ **PRIYA….** Thank You so much Beta…._

* * *

 _ **RHIA….** Yeah thats True… Thanks for Your Big Big Words Baccha… I dunt think I deserve this…._

* * *

 _ **ABHIII…** Thank You very much Baccha…._

* * *

 _ **BETU BETA…** ahan, Complain Accepted and trying to Resolved as Well… tou Betu Beta ny aakhir Apna Dimagh Chala hee liya… lets See or say Read…. Arry yahan tou Hum Subah Soty hain aur Subah Jaag bhi jaty hain.. U knew… Raat ka Rahi Munna Parrot…. Heheheh… Thank You so very much Beta…_

* * *

 _ **PRIYANKA…** Yes, Roomy ka kuch tou krna paray ga… Rightoo na… Thank You so much Beta…_

* * *

 _ **AD FAN….** Ummm.. Hope Your Confusion Cleared in this Chapter.. Thank You very much Beta…_

* * *

 _ **KIRTI…** agar Dada ka Pait hee Phut gaya tou… phir Stories kahan sy Likhy ga ye Chota sa Pakshi… Thank You so much Baccha…_

* * *

 _ **GUEST….** Thank You very much Baccha…_

* * *

 _ **BFF…** I Love to Read that You Love the Chappy and Satisfied with the Execution of Your Plot Idea… its really Nice to Feel that Plot Owner feeling Pleasure to Read about His/Her Plot…. Arry Dost isi ko tou kehty hain na… Thank You very much Beta…_

* * *

 _ **RD….** Yes, cause its obvious… in every age, somewhat and somehow U feel Jealousy with such Small and Unnecessary gestures…. Yea, Scary Part is coming up… Enjoy… Thank You so much Beta…_

* * *

 _ **GUEST or SRR….** OML! A Complete New Avtar coming to My way from One of My Dearest Baccha/Frnd/Reader or say Reviewer… I really Enjoyed reading Every Word of Your Appreciation Yaar… I Simply Loved it… the Point U Raised is Cool but I already told its Xerox Copies in My First Chappy even Photo's are Copy too… but Yes, Ill Clear it in Last Chappy… Thank You Yaar for Reading such Keenly cause this really Fills Heart of any Creative Person to get such Readers who shows them Small Pebbles in their Path…. A Big Thank You so very much My Lovely Reviewer…_

* * *

 _ **DUOSUN….** Dekho Beta, Ashoke ko Apna Hurt or Gussa tou Nikalna hy na… Socho Usy kitni Be-Izzati feel ho rhi hogi Abhijeet/Daya ky Saamny Hearing All this about His Brother… its just Reactions na… You know Humans are Most Unpredictable Creature… Thank You so much Baccha…_

* * *

 _ **MISS RAIYA…** Its OK Beta… Aa bhi tou Busy rehty ho na… ummm, Roomy… regarding Writing about Dr. Ashoke Brother.. U gives All Claps to this Story Plot Owner named BFF… She/He came with this Fantastic Idea Beta… chalo Dekhty hain aagy kya hy Store mein… Thank You very much Baccha…_

* * *

 _ **ABHI-YA-FAN….** Many Words Baccha Jee….. Thank You so much (wow, Pallot U are a Brilliant Cheater)… heheheh…_

* * *

 _ **BILLY…** Basically I changed the Last Part of that Story named I AM THE BEST because of Readers Hurt… U referring the Deleted Parts of Last Chapter of that Story…_

 _If U Want to.. I hv it in Spare and Ill PM U in Your Inbox if You want… OK… Thank You Baccha but plz Reviewing… it's the Deal… ok…_

* * *

 _ **JYOTI.A….** hawwwwww… ye bhi ho skta hy…. Lets Read…. Thank You so much Beta…_

* * *

 _ **MINI…** First Thanks Mini Baccha that U mention about the Topic of Your Story DAR as I hve a Plan to Read it… now I m not in Reading that and U understand WHY…_

 _Its really a Big Support to have Big Writers Appreciation Words Beta… Keep Going.. I m behind U…. Thank You so very much…_

* * *

 _I m really Thanking **COOLAK** for Her Continuous Supports/Wishes and Praising…._

* * *

 _Again Thank You so much for All Active/Silent Readers…._

* * *

 _The Quietness at next side of the Connecting Device through Satellite , sink the Man who fell on His Knees with Hurt, Pain and Broken Heart…._

 _Except ordering Rohit to Immediately Meet Him at Hospital Cabin either He is Anywhere in this World, He did not Speak anything and Abondoned the Call…_

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _The Complete Hiding Idea about the Issue, Dealing few things on Personal bases, Relaxing Next Party and Most Importantly the Secracy of Dr. Ashoke and any Member of His Family Involvement and Identity in this Scam Flushed Away with the Arrival of a Bubble Breaker who is trying to get Extra Marks as Directly Dealing with Dept Heads….._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _Ashoke knew that Rohit is in India as per All Evidences given to Him by Abhijeet & Daya so Hardly He must be in Mumbai in few hours or almost more than few hours, so during Breakfast, He casually said to His Family as…_

 _Ashoke (to All): Yaar, (little dull tone) Aik Baat tou Batana hee Bhool gaya…_

 _Priya (makes face): Bhaiyya… No More Bahanas… ab (look at Bhabi with) ye Mut kahyey ga kay Aap ko koi Kaam…._

 _Ashoke Father: arry Priya, Usy Bolny tou do Beta (to Ashoke) haan bolo Beta…._

 _Ashoke: Baba, Mery Passport pr kuch Issue hua hy… (seeing the Face Fell of Both Ladies adds) wo Return ho gaya tha… abhi phir Kal Main nay Usy Jama krwaya hy so (look at Both Ladies Sad faces with) Humara Plan thora Delay ho gaya hy…_

 _Priya (grumble lowly): Same…._

 _Ashoke (giving Glare with): khair, Dunt Worry… zyada sy zyada 4/5 Din Delay hoga Plan (to Both Ladies) Ok…._

 _Avni: tou Aap (ask confusingly) kya Hospital ja rhy hain..?_

 _Ashoke: haan… (windup His little or say Pretending Breakfast scene with) thora Kaam hee Dekh lun…_

 _Avni: pr (again in confusion) Kal tak tou koi aisi Khaber Nhai thi…_

 _Ashoke: kya hua hy Avni (little louder tone, standing with) Bata rha hun na… Pata tha na Kal kitna Stress tha Mujhy…._

 _Ashoke Father (seeing His Daughter in Law Face and strict tone): Ashoke, ye kya Tareeqa hy Baat krny ka Bahu sy… (trying to wipe that Tension in between Husband and Wife as) Saheh Baat Poochi hy Us nay… Kal tak tou Tum nay kuch Bataya Nahi, ab Do Do Nayii Baatein Bata rhy ho kay Visa Late hoga aur Hospital bhi jana hy tou kya Aadmi Poochy ga tou na…_

 _Ashoke (wiping His face with): Sorry Baba… wo bas kuch (lower tone) Stress hy… (standing with) Main chalta hun…_

 _Avni (seeing the Breakfast where Ashoke only Gulping few Sips of Tea with): Nashta tou kr lein….?_

 _Ashoke (cheerup tone): kr lun ga Ja kr… (distract the conversation side with) Tum nay Rajeev ko kaha hy Aaj Pooriyaan Khilany ka…_

 _Avni: Jee aur (softly) Abhijeet aur Daya ko bhi…_

 _Ashoke (cringe but added): tou aisa karo… Sunday ko ye Plan kr lo… (moving with Her towards Porch with) ho sakta hy Monday ya Tuesday ko Flight ho… Rahul aur Aman ko bhi Bulwa lein gy…_

 _Avni (ageed): Theek…._

 _Ashoke Beading GoodBye and Left the House although His Family getting that Any Critcal Patient makes Him Little Cranky and its Obvious…_

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _ACP seeing His Boys coming inside Fully either their Faces having Many Flashes and Reddish shade for Roomy as Two Pairs of Eyes sets over the Young Lad who was Enjoying the Snacks and Communicating many things, Meaningfully to Both…._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _The Shuffling of Different Scene's, the Rash Mood, the Seriousness over Situation really Silent Both Person Moving where, God knows…!_

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _Duo exchange Glances with Each Other as Both knew the Situation now Out from their Hands and except Accepting their Mistake, They have No Options, One thing also moving in their Heads, how to take Revenge from that Main Cheap Culprit Enjoying Free Tea and Crackers…_

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _The Room was Chilled, the Bed Spread Scattering with Many Photos, Papers, Data's as Dr. Ashoke Check In in a Low Level Guest House Little Far from City with His Brother suddenly transformed into a Criminal who is in Bewildered phase with Flushing His Face Color seeing them…_

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _ACP (ask straightly): haan Daya…._

 _Daya (approaching with): Sir, Wo Main… matlab… (look at Abhijeet getting Encougement from His Presence beside Him adds) Hum Aap ko Batany waly thy…_

 _ACP (raise brow): Pakshi Urr jany kay baad…_

 _Both feels Ashamed although Rest Cops trying to Show Working on their Desks but there whole Postures showed how much They are Involved in this Senior's Conversation Keenly…._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _Rohit: Aap ko… (swallowing saliva with) ye Sub…._

 _Ashoke (cuts with): kyun, (rash) kub tak Chupany ka Irada tha… haan…?_

 _Rohit (trying as): Bhaiyya, jo Aap Samjh rhy…_

 _Ashoke (cuts in rash): Rohit…. Jitna Main Samjh chukka hun na… (taunting tone) Kafi hy… (slumped over bed with sad tone) Main ny kabhi Socha… (look at Him with) Baba ko kya Jawab dogy… Priya ko… (down head with sighing) Socha Nahi tha kay ye Sub (gulping tears although with Moist Eyes) kub sy chal rha hy ye Silsila aur kahan tak Pohanch chukka hy… (angry tone) 2/4 Qatal bhi kr chuky hogy… hain na…_

 _Rohit (shockingly shout): Bhaiyyaaaaaaaa…._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _Voice: is (complete angry tone) Kameeny ko tou Daya Chorna Nahi hy…._

 _Daya (agreed with): Buht hee Bara Khilari hy Boss… (wiping His face with) Yaqeen karo Main tou…_

 _Abhijeet (cuts with): wo tou Shuker kr, (thanking tone) Humary Munh sy kuch Nikla Nahi…_

 _Daya (nodded): aur Nahi tou kya… (jerking head about the consequence coming Open His mouth) Main tou Bol hee deta….._

 _Abhijeet nodded although felt a Light Shiver in His Spine Thinking about the whole Scene Dealt by Both few minutes Earlier…._

 ** _As ACP Sir standing and moving inside His Cabin is the Silent Order for Duo to Follow Him where Both Snapping Daggers towards Roomy moved behind their Head…._**

 ** _Abhijeet (just close cabin door with): Sir, (with serious tone) Aap Yaqeen karein Hum Log…_**

 ** _ACP (sat with): Main tou Yaqeen kr hee lun ga Abhijeet, magar (signaling towards Daya with) Daya ko bhi tou Sochna tha na…_**

 ** _Daya: Sir, (low tone) wo Main ny Socha, itnay Achy…_**

 ** _ACP: kya Achy Daya… (understand him as) Pata hy na Choti sy Ghalati bhi Mehangi par skti hy…_**

 ** _Daya nodded although Abhijeet Pressed His Palm Abruptly and Secretly which Confuses Daya who Clutched Abhijeet Fingers, Pressed few Softly in Reply asking about WHAT with Silent Gestures…._**

 ** _Abhijeet really in Dil-usual phase as ACP Sir tone was Not Accusatory or say Disapointing although it have Soothing Effect and somehow the Fact of Understanding tell His Mind to say Daya, to be Careful for His Further Comments about the Issue…._**

 ** _He intervene over Scene without giving any Moment to Daya to Start His Emotional Story and told ACP Sir about His RONA DHONA and Self Pitying that He is Responsible regarding that Fight because of Rohit between Both A's…._**

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _Rohit: Aap Samajh kya rhy hain Bhaiyya… (the Killer Term really raise His Bar of Anger so Shoot as) kis Pagal nay Aap ko ye Sub Bataya hy…_

 _Ashoke (shout): kis nay… (angry) CID Mumbai, Tumharay liye Haar Phool liye Bethi hay…_

 _Rohit (retrode): Bethana hee chahyey Un ko…._

 _Ashoke (complete stunned): Rohittttttttt… (grab His Coller with) Dimagh Theek hy…_

 _Rohit (unfasten it, step back and say): Mera tou Theek hy… Aap ka Mujhy Samjh Nhai aa rha…_

 _Ashoke (uttered in Disbelieve tone): Tummm…_

 _His All Words Loss or say Died on His Lips as He found No Regret, No Betraying, No Sadness, Shame even Tears although Only Anger on His Younger Brother Stoney Face…_

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _Duo especially Daya taking a Big Relaxing Breath after Leaving ACP Sir Cabin although Both knew that Roomy must Left before their Arrival in Bureau Main Hall who really Played Well as Only Cracking News against ACP Sir that DCP got few tit bits of how Daya caught Kaaliya Alone and the Class s Only Revolving around this and ACP Sir only Admonished His Younger Son about His Carelessness…_

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _Rohit started Collecting Photos and Papers from Bed Spread Calmly really Stunned Ashoke who does not get How to React on this Matter and now to Whom…._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _Daya (now): Boss, Tum Dr. Ashoke ko Phone kr rhy ho… Bolo Jaldi karein (seeing Abhijeet Face having many Lines added) Mujhy Roomy sy koi Achi Umeed Nahi hy… (in tension) Wo kuch aur bhi kary ga… Dekhna…_

 _Abhijeet (nodded with): hmmm…_

 _Daya: hmmm kya... (little disappointed tone) aik tou Un ko Saaray Papers aur Phots dy aaye.. kis Khushi mein... hain...?_

 _Abhijeet (irritate): Dahi Mut kr... wo kaun sa kisi ko dy ga... (brief) Sub Xerox hy aur Photo bhi Copy hy... itna Pagal Nahi hun... Samjha..._

 _Daya: hmmm, (taunt) haan itna Pagal Nahi hun pr itna zarur hun kay Evidence dy aaon..._

 _Abhijeet (strict): Daya... (look at Him in Straight tone) Tujhy kya Shak hy... wo ye Evidence kis ko dy ga aur Khud ya Apnay Bhai ko Apnay Hath sy Suli pr charwa dy ga... Ain..._

 _Daya (Quiets, ignored as Abhijeet was Right, thenask): Main karun Phone… (little low murmuring) wesy bhi Meri hee wajah sy tou Tum Dono ki Larai ho gayii hy na…_

 _Abhijeet (irritatingly): Daya Plz…. (in frustrated tone) Ye Rona Dhona Band kr aur jo krna hy kr…_

 _Daya makes Face although again Planning in His Head about Different Solutions to Wipe Out this Rift in between Both A's as He is Keep Praying that Rohit must coming out Innocent…_

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _The Papers Collected, invaded again inside the Brown Envelope, the Broad Squared Shoulders, the Tight Jaw-Line, the Stony Eyes and Straight Cold Face really giving a New Image of a Brother which Raised by Ashoke in front of Him who Reminding His Brother Innocence as…._

 ** _Voice (loud): Bhaiyyaaaa… (with pleasurable tone) Dekhein…._**

 ** _The Man Look Up and the Laughter Burst Out without any Intention because of Two Pony over those Short Spiky Hairs with Red Ponies, a Round Red Hair Band also giving Glimpse beneath the Hairs while a Small Girl Presenting the New Product as…_**

 ** _Priya (ask): Bhaiyaa…. (sweetly) Choty Bhaiyya Pyary lug rhy hain na…_**

 ** _Except nodding, Laughing, getting many Pouting and Complaining from that Baby-Face Small Boy, He just did nothing in All…_**

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _The Phone Connected and Picked by the Receiver who was Seeing the Sharp, Shark Eyed Man without any Resistance trying to Left the Room, Heard…_

 _Ashoke (pick Call and say): Daya….!_

 _Rohit whose Palm over Room Door Knob, Turn to Him, Look at Ashoke with Blazing Eyes and Ordered Him, Figuratively as…_

 _Rohit (complete taunt): acha… ab Main samjha… (in loud toe) Bulayein Isy… Bulayein…_

 _Ashoke (who place Palm over Receiver confusingly Look at Him with): kya…?_

 _Rohit (asking): Daya hay na… (confirming tone after seeing His Brother Tilting Head with) Bulayein… (rashly) Jahan bhi Milna ho.. Balkay Apnay Hospital Bulayein aur haan Wo Kaun Aap ky Dost hain CID sy… (Ashoke mouthed_ _ **Abhijeet**_ _) (Rohit again) haan, Un ko bhi… aur Rahul ko bhi… (now about to Leave the room with) Rajeev Bhaiyya tou wahein Mil jayein gy… Main Aap ka Neechy Gari men Intaizar kr rha hun (leaving although reminding Him with) Bill dy kr aayey ga…_

 _Here before Ashoke again Connect the Conversation with Daya after Hearing All Orders of His Younger Man, Hearing the Whispering tone of Daya obviously with His Pal, Flaring Smile over His Lips in this Tense Scenario as…_

 _Daya (to Abhijeet): Boss… lagta hy (feeling the complete Silence from other side even No Surrounding Noise coming even Ashoke Breathing noise too as His Palm still over His Cell Receiver point as) Dr. Ashoke ko… Sakta… I mean (more low tone) kuch Bol Nhai rhy…_

 _Abhijeet (angry): aby tou Hello kr na…_

 _Daya (again telling Him the seriousness of Issue giving twitching over Ashoke Lips who listens more): wo Sun bhi Nahi rhy… (telling Abhijeet His Reaction as) Main Bol rha hun…_

 _Abhijeet: aby (moving towards Him with Teasing tone) aisy Min Min kr ky Hello Boly ga tou… la dy Mujhy Phone (He Snatched the Cell and said) Hello…_

 _Ashoke (quick): Haan Abhijeet…_

 _Abhijeet (sighing and murmuring_ _ **BEWAKOOF**_ _to Daya who Look Disappointed said): Tum…_

 _Ashoke (cutting Abhijeet Sentence and Ordered Him): Abhijeet, Tum aur Daya Hospital aa jao…_

 _Abhijeet (in worry tone): Kehriyet hy na….?_

 _Ashoke: haan (adding Clause in His Previous Order as) bas aa jao aur haan Rahul ko bhi lety aana…_

 _The Call Cuts although Abhijeet Confusingly Look at Daya, giving that News although Leaving Bureau with Daya Passing Message to Rahul through an Urgent Call…_

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _The Return Ride of Kumar Brothers somehow Relaxing without any Evident Reason…_

 _Ashoke found Rohit in much Casual and Calm mood even He is Singing with the Singer Spreading His Melodious Voice through Speakers where FM is still On on Vehicle…._

 _Ashoke dunt get what Happened but His Heart said that Rohit must have some Solid Evidence in His Favor which Relaxes Him too either for a bit…_

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _The Co-rum of 6 People consists of Pair of R or say Thrice of R, Two A's and Daya really in a Trance although inside the Cabin completely Sound Proof and Locked without Disturbing Call to Reception, a Voice Initiated as…_

 _Voice 1: tou (sadly sighing) Aap kya kabhi Abhijeet sy (so sad tone) Baat Nahi karein gy…?_

 _Voice 2 (disappointing tone): ufff abhi bhi ye itna hee Buddhu hy…_

 _Rahul Smiled on that Sentence coming out from Rohit Mouth while Rajeev now Jumped from His Chair and said…_

 _Rajeev (agreeing with): aur Nahi tou kya… koi Kasar Chori hy (meaningfully looking at Duo with) Tum Dono ny.._

 _Daya: pr ye Sub tou (suddenly turn angry) is (signaling Rohit) Phapa Kutny ki wajah sy hua hy…_

 _Rohit: arry (ask) Main ny kya kiya hy…?_

 _Daya: kyun… (angry) Jhoot bhi tou Tum nay hee Bola na… Chupaya bhi tou Tum nay tha na…_

 _Rohit (rash with): aby… Apni Ghalati Nahi Maan rhy ho Tum .. Daya… Tum.. (realize with) Pehly Mujh sy Baat Nahi kr skty thy…_

 _Daya (retort): kahan krta… (harsh) Tumhara Number tou Band aa rha tha na…_

 _Rohit: tou… (tell) Tum Nahi Jaanty kya… Kitny Numbers Badalnay Party hain… (Daya said,_ _ **haan Bara aaya Matt Demon kahein ka**_ _, Rohit Ignored as Mostly Smiled on that Slow Remark again added) aik bhi Mail ka Reply tou kiya Nhai… Ghass tak tou Mujhy Daali Nahi jub Main Contact krta raha.. aur ab Bak Bak kiye ja rhy ho… aur (ask) Bhaiyya sy Mera Number ly lety Tum…_

 _Daya Stuck on that Mistake, already Ashamed as Rohit All Complains were Correct, re-reviewing the Option thoughtfully and then said Stupidity…_

 _Daya: wo (stupid tone) Meray Dimagh mein Nahi rha…_

 _Rahul: khair, tou ab (look at Both Ashoke and Abhijeet Pointidely as) koi Maafi Talafi hogi ya…_

 _Rajeev (hiding laugh): Hum Log jayein…._

 _Abhijeet (stepped against Ashoke who was Sipping Water standing again Windowpane Hearing All Smilingly and said) I m Sorry Ashoke… (turn Daya and then back to Ashoke as) Ghalati Meri aur Daya ki thi… Hum nay Saheh Investigation hee Nhai ki… ya Kaho, (appreciate tone glancing to Rohit with) Secrecy Buht Shaandaar thi bas (after a minute realize Ashoke and Rohit Both as) yehi Idea tha kay kahein Tumhari Family kay Saamny ye Baat Khul gayii tou Buht Afsoos hota…._

 _Ashoke did not say any word Hurt All.. Abhijeet Wait for a moment and then turn towards His Right side, extend His Arm towards Rohit who grabs it after Standing so Abhijeet said…_

 _Abhijeet (sweetly): Nice to Meet You Rohit… (praising) its really a Big Pleasure…_

 _Daya (standing now, making Face with): khair, itni bhi Khushi ki Baat Nahi hy… (tease) aisy hee Normal Banda hy…_

 _Rohit (pressing Abhijeet Palm with): Jealous Aadmi (to Abhijeet) Thank You Sir… (softly) Mujhy bhi Aap sy milny ka Buht Shauq tha…_

 _Daya (wave hand with): Theek hy Theek hy… wo tou Abhi sy Appointment ly kr Milna parta hy… (straightly) Samjhy…_

 _Voice (quickly): kyun…?_

 _Daya (difficult tone): annn… wo… matlab… (stammered) wo … haan Buht Busy rehta hy na…_

 _The Laughing Bubbling Up while Ashoke moved ahead, Slung His Arm over Abhijeet Shoulder and Smiled as They All started Talking about the Issue…._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _The Smiling, Laughing, Enthusiasm really takes Abhijeet Two days back Scene where He First Met with Ashoke Younger Brother and Daya College Friend named_ _ **ROHIT**_ _…._

 _Apparently the Meeting was based regarding a Suspicious Issue where Rohit is consider One of Criminal Mind but Shockingly the whole matter turned Upside Down when the Young Guy Introduced Himself in front of Two Senior Experienced Officers of CID Mumbai, One Dynamic Inspector of Mumbai Police, One General Practitioner of a Known Hospital while His Own Bond Brother and One of Famous Country Neurologist as_ _ **ROHIT KUMAR, Senior Computer Analysts, Central Investigation Task Force, Sydney Australia**_ _…._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 ** _Obviously after Revealing that No More Information Needs by Duo especially as Rohit told them that He and His Team got a Task to Hack and Analyze Haji Public Accounts and as Haji is an International Criminal so Most Countries Different Experts or Officers of Different Depts Linked with this Case…._**

 ** _Rohit: bas, (softly) ye thi Saari Raam Kahani…._**

 ** _Ashoke: pr, Tum nay (ask) Humein kyun Nhai Bataya…?_**

 ** _Rohit (casually): Bhaiyya, sirf Main ny ye Nhai Bataya kay Main ab Central Investigation Task Force sy bhi Jurr chukka hun… Socha tha kay Aap Log aayein gy, tou Surprise dunga pr (look at Daya, throw straw over Him with) is Humpty Dumpty ny tou Saara Plan hee Kharab kr diya…. (to Ashoke) wesy kya Aap ko Zara bhi Aajeeb Nahi laga… U kne Computer Analyst or ye Hacking, Analyzing Meri Job ka Hissa hy Bhaiyya aur (to Daya and Rahul) Tum Dono ko bhi Nahi Malum… Socha Nahi… (to Rajeev) aur Rajeev Bhaiyya Aap… Aap tou kum az kum Bhaiyya ko Bolty… ya aisay hee kuch… (little Sad tone) Sub nay hee Yaqeen kr liya… haan…?_**

 ** _Rajeev: aby Tera ye Googa Bhai kuch Bolta tou Pata chalta na (Rohit looked at Ashoke who cut His Eyes, Rajeev added) so Main tou bhae Out hun…_**

 ** _Rahul: Main bhi… (added) Mujhy Khud Nhai Pata tha aur Na (looking Daya Meaningfully who look away with) Daya ny Mujh sy Zikr kiya…_**

 ** _Abhijeet (tackling matter with ease): khair, Wo tou Mamla aisa tha kay Main ny aur Daya nay yehi Decision liya kay filhaal sirf Ashoke sy Baat ki jaye… aur (to Rohit) Rohit, (confusingly) Ashoke nay Aik Do baar aisay hee Zikr kiya kay Tumhein Computer mein Interest hy bas…_**

 ** _Rohit Shocked over His Brother Embarrass Face changing many Colors, Daya added…_**

 ** _Daya (agreed and added): aur Nahi tou kiya… (casual) aur wo tou Mujhy bhi hy… (straightly) Mera Khayal bhi yehi tha kay Tum Software Engineer etc hogy…_**

 ** _Abhijeet: aur Yaqeenun (taunting seeing Ashoke as) is Goongy Dr nay (sighing with) is Baat kay Khul Janay ya Humaray Kehnay pr bhi ye Baat Nahi bataii warna shayed Hum Log Khud thora aur Dig Out krty Tumharay Baary mein…_**

 ** _Rohit (disappoint tone): kya Bhaiyya… (sigh) Matti Paleed kara dii Meri… (shockingly) Aap ko ye bhi Nahi Pata Main Analyst hun…?_**

 ** _Ashoke (irritate): kya Yaar… Sub aik jesy hee Sound krty hain… Programmer, Analyst etc etc… Mujhy na…_**

 ** _He Quiets as He has No Answer and its True cause Mostly We takes All these in Similar Path… Abhijeet asked…_**

 ** _Abhijeet (again to Rohit): tou Tum Bar mein… I mean…?_**

 ** _Rohit: darasal Abhijeet Sir, (briefly) Humari Team ko Task Mila hy.. Haji kay Public Account ko Hack aur Analyze krny ka… ab (meaningfully) Public Accounts tou aisi hee Jagah hongy na… aur (after a minute) Thora Zyada Kamany kay liye aisi ODD-JOB Main krta rehta hun (signaling Ashoke with) Bhaiyya ko is Baat ka Pata hy…._**

 ** _Ashoke: pr (rash) Mumbai mein tou Nhai krty na…?_**

 ** _Rohit: Jee Bhaiyya…. (softly) Sorry…_**

 ** _Daya: aur wesy agar Dr. Ashoke Pehly hee chaly jaty tou… (to Abhijeet) hain na Boss, Tum nay Mujhy kaha tha na kay Parsun Un ki Flight hy… (to Ashoke) tou Aap gaye kyun Nahi…?_**

 ** _Ashoke (softly): Yaar, Ticket kafi Mehanga Mil rha tha… is liye Main nay Us Din ka liya Nahi…_**

 ** _Abhijeet (agreed): hmmm… acha…_**

 ** _Abhijeet nodded while as the Case have No Head and Tail so Automatically All Things Resolved…._**

 ** _Ashoke (suddenly): Haan… khair, Sunday ko Tum Logun ki Dawat hy Halwa Poori ki… Ghar pr…._**

 ** _The YAY and Mouthwatering tones Relaxing the Environment More although now Ashoke plan to take Rohit Home and makes His Arrival as Surprise and then All Family went with Rohit to Sydney Hopefully in coming WeekDays…_**

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _Abhijeet bring back in Current after getting Daya Excited Voice Telling Him…_

 _Daya: Boss.. (with excited face) Tum Dekhty… Us ki Shakal… Saaly ki Jaan nikli hui thi aur Rohit (praising with) kya Acting ki Us nay… (happily) Sach Maza aa gaya…._

 _Abhijeet Smiled on His Chotay Childish Happiness as He again went to that day where that Plan made…_

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _After that Halwa Poori Session, Ladies busying in Cleaning Kitchen while Ashoke Father went in His Room and Guys Settled in Lounge where Rohit asked…_

 _Rohit: wesy (to Duo) Aap Logun nay itni Information Nikali kahan sy… wo Photo's, Calls Records etc…?_

 _Daya (make face either sipping lemon tea wth): arry Hum nay kahan… wo (hatred tone) Saala Roomy ka Baccha hy na… Badtameez… (telling All) Naya Informer hy… Black-Mailer hy Pakka…_

 _Abhijeet (uttered): Daya…!_

 _Daya snapped to Him and the Most Dangerous Smirk which Personally Enjoyed by His Bro appearing over Abhijeet Lips understand His Bear that His Big Bro Mind makes a Dangerous Plan for giving a Good Lesson to Mr. Not. So. Black-Mailer. Type named as Roomy…_

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _The Two Handsome Officers landed over IB Head-Quarter where They Leading to the Head and Witnessing the Rational and Angry Session going with ROOMY, the Famous Informer on His Carelessness regarding Information Gathering…_

 _Rohit giving His Own Angry Flairs while Daya Blaming All this over Roomy cause He Personally taken out all those Verified Information which He Gathered about Rohit in that Case…_

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 ** _Abhijeet really Using the Brilliant Piece of His Mind where Daya called Roomy as per Plan in Bureau and when He Arrived, hearing few Whispers as No Officers Presented there…_**

 ** _Daya (seeing Roomy Entering through CCTV Camera, moving outside with Abhijeet from Interrogation room with): Boss, ab… (as Daya connected His Cell with that Camera now both seeing in His Cell Screen coming towards Corridor than Roomy Stopped on His Tracks, added) Sir ko kya Batayein…._**

 ** _Abhijeet (trying to drop matter): Chor Daya… koi Bahana kr dein gy…_**

 ** _Daya (tense): aur Roomy… agar Wo (tense tone) IB kay Head kay Pass chala gaya tou…_**

 ** _Abhijeet (smirking way): itni Himmat Nahi hy Saaly ki…_**

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _Duo really Laughed as Roomy stepped Back and Left Bureau Main Hall without Meeting Duo and even Thinking about why Daya Calls Him and at that Time…_

 _They really giving Him Idea to Direct Contact with IB Head rather ACP Sir and went to His Own Death Bed…_

 _The Verification really gives Big Embarrassment where Rohit Personally Arrived there and told about Some Mysterious Call/SMS even Threats He gotten from Few Days from a Number which obviously taken out as ROOMY (Provided by DAYA)…._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _The Plan Automatically turn towards Roomy who really coming in a Messy Net where not Only He Apologize with ROHIT but also with DUO in Written…._

 ** _"_** ** _Sometimes, Never think to Mess with Seniors… alright They have Less Options but They must have More Experience"_**

 _Roomy really grinding His Teeth got that Small Warning Bell Message from Daya's number when He was Leaving IB HQ after getting a Big Scolding session but what He does after that as its better to be Safe than Sorry…._


End file.
